mishap
by degrassifan9062
Summary: this is a cake story; clare invites jake over her place to meet her friends adam and fiona. but when adam bring's eli will the five of them get along, espically when lines are drawn between who likes who and is clare stuck in the middle.- rated m in case
1. friends old and new

Friends- old and new

Clare's parents had been out of town. Knowing I would have my daily check up on Clare, but not thinking it would last over night.

Clare had invited me over to hang with her friends Adam and Fiona, already meeting alli. I though meeting all her friends would make us official, Even though we already became official when we sleep together two weeks ago.

As soon as I got to Clare's house she greeted me with a kiss, which turned into making out. With my slow reflex though I didn't have time to kiss her back after, I realized what she was going to do.

When I walked in her house I saw that Fiona was already there. And after Clare introduces us (even though I meet Fiona around school), I sat down and we all waited for Adam.

While Clare and Fiona finished their conversation I began to look at Fiona comparing, details on her to Clare, Even though I couldn't compare Clare to the world.

Fiona had long curly dark brown hair; Clare had short curly light brown hair.

Clare's eye's were a big light blue; Fiona's a nice brown-looking-

And then the biggest difference of all Clare was mine, and she already knew it.

"Jake" Clare interrupted my thoughts, while I mindlessly stared at Fiona.

"What are you looking at" Fiona finished, shifting uncomfortable. Realizing a second later what I was doing. I moved my eyes swiftly over to Clare's pail face, admiring her embarrassed/ uncomfortable face, as I smiled my big dorky smile.

"Hello earth to jake" ignoring Fiona, still looking at Clare's beautiful face. Then the doorbell rang pulling my attention to the window. Clearing my voice and saying simultaneously with Fiona "door". As Clare got up to open it.

It was Adam of course but with one surprise guess.

"Adam…" clare said trailing off. "And Eli" finishing. As Fiona moved closer to me, getting a better look at my face.

Clare pulling Adam inside to talk, while Eli stood outside the door.

"Clare calm down" Adam started

"What is he doing here?"

"Invited him"

"Why"

"To light up the party, plus I didn't want it to be me and two other girls" Clare rolled her eyes glancing off at me.

"It wasn't, jake my boyfriend was going to be here with us too" looking at me again. Then seeing Adam look over at me, sitting on the couch.

I smiled my annoyed smile, which also looked like my dorky smile I used on Clare. Adam began talking again still staring at me.

"What am I supposed to do with Eli Then?"

"I don't know"

"Well here's an idea end all fights and become friends again" Clare began to talk when Eli walked in.

"Hi" he said. That one word and I saw Clare melt.

"Hi" as she blushed.

"How's it going" he replied to her blushing.

"Fine…" she started

"It you don't want me to stay I don't have to. Adam though it would be cool but I don't…"

"No" Clare screamed. As I shifted in my seat so I sat upward. "Stay it's fine "I flinched when I heard those word come from Clare's lips.

Fiona moved and sat next to me as Clare, Eli, and Adam slowly walked over to us.

"I like you better" Fiona whispered in my ear." The only way to make her forget him is to pull the attention to you" she finished in my ear.

"like how" I turned to her ear, when she started laughing loudly and hit my shoulder." You're too funny"

Clare and Eli then looked up at us, as I slowly moved my head away.


	2. a little boring conversation

_This story was an add on (or another chapter) to my last story mishap_

_Enjoy _

_**A little boring conversation**_

Clare moved away from Eli, and then grabbed my hand pulling it, and me up to shake Eli's. I stood in silence as I shook his hand, Clare introduces us.

"Jake this is Eli; Eli jake" I gave Eli my nice to meet you even though I kind of hate you, smile.

"Nice to meet you" he said. Looking down at him kind of made me feel a little more confident.

"And again" as I sat next to Fiona on the couch, so let's all talk

"About what" Fiona hissed and she bent her head down by mine, as I saw Eli's eye stare at us and move into an upward position.

"I don't know how about school "clare said with anticipation to break the silence.

"Okay" I began "Adam what grade are you in" I said smiling at Clare. These were the kind of questions Clare wanted me to ask.

Adam looked at Clare with a sickness on his face before he answered me. Before he even could I stared to chuckle.

"What" Clare got angry?

"Oh nothing, it's just everyone here knows you way to well. Even Adam knew you told me to ask that dumb question" I said with a little fun.

"Untrue" Clare hissed back. After that everyone in the room shifted positions Fiona sat next to Adam on the other side of Clare. Clare sat next to me and I sat in front of Eli.

"So what grade are you in" asking my question again.

"10th, same as Clare, and you" Adam replied staring at Eli. I looked up so that Eli's glare meets mine.

"11th" I said straight forward, applying my answer to Eli.

"Oh, so is Eli" not thinking I knew that. I turned my head so my glare was at her. Fiona didn't notice and kept talking.

"Clare have you ever dated a guy the same age as you" I tried my glare again, as I noticed Clare blush. Her to embarrassed I answered for her.

"Didn't you" asking as if it were a question. Clare blushed then got angry.

"How do you even know" she said. Which accidently brought on my -I know you don't act like I don't.-

"Well because, you told me you dated a boy named k.c your first year at Degrassi, who left you for your friend Jenna. Who hangs out with alli?" I said in info mode.

"Clare who was your first boyfriend" Fiona asked staring at me and Eli. I mouthed the words bitch at her, not think Eli, Adam, or Clare was looking at me.

"Well…" Clare started trying not to blush, then looking at me and Eli." I guess… this loser" poking me in the side.

"Until I broke up with him for not playing princess right" Clare said. As I smiled my dorky smile.

"What's princess" Eli asked wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"This stupid game Clare made me play when we were little"

"What you have to do" Adam asked.

"well you were suppose to save the princess from the crazy sister", but jake would through frogs" Clare answered while I had the biggest grin on my face.

"Clare" Eli said with hurt and sympathy. "Want to play a game" that time without. Eli then looked at me, as Fiona grabbed my arm pulling me into the kitchen.

"What" I demanded

"Play the game" she said "Eli's going to try to test your manliness." She pushed me out the kitchen standing cowardly next to the TV.


	3. the game

The next chapter was hard to write because I had writers block on the topic- Sorry for bad writing wrote the entire first 2 chapters from 10pm to 4am in the morning. And I've been also reading other stories like _maislinn or jaislinn _so I think I'm now ready.

Also I've changed the name of my profile and email because mom found some stuff.

Enjoy

_**The game**_

Clare got up from her seat on the couch, not answering Eli's question yet. As she pulled me across the room, to sit next to her on the couch,

"What kind of game" I asked while sitting down.

"A fun game, called who knows Clare the best" Eli replied looking at Clare then me. "Since this was Clare's party"

"Okay" saying after I saw Clare's frustrated face. Fiona then walked back into the room as I shifted position not wanting to look stupid, as I stared at Clare.

"First question" Eli directed the question to Clare, without asking anyone else if they wanted to play. Clare then shifted so she was sitting with her back towards me. Basically sitting on my lap, clare then replied without much though like she wanted to play the game.

"What's my sister's name" she stared at Eli.

"Darcey" I almost screamed before Eli could. Eli frowned at my answer.

"Next question" Adam said trying to ease the tension. Everyone looked at Adam with bad glares.

"Why don't Fiona and I keep score and you to play" Adam tried to finish without making contact with our glares.

"No way I want to play" Fiona butted in. everyone moved there glares." Fine, what the next question"

Clare looked at Eli the though really hard. "What's my middle name" she blurted out.

"Umm Dina… no… um darcey" I tried to blurt out, but all I got was a punch in the arm from Clare

"No you bastard" she yelled. Then Eli finished

"It's Diana" without any though.

"Okay sores are 1…" Adam started. "… To 1" Fiona finished. Adam started again "let's make it easier who ever answers right on the last question gets first at the next question"

"Okay" Eli answered in a smug tone knowing he one last time, and the enjoyment out of clare punching me in the arm.

I nodded looking at Adam and the game begun again

"What are most of the nicknames I usually get called by Eli, you, Adam, and Fiona," Trying to make the game harder, Eli though for a second.

"st. clare, clarebear, blue or blue eyes and I don't know what your boyfriend calls you." Eli answered. And after he said that I decide you piss off a little.

"Sexy n` smooth" I said in a quiet tone knowing everyone could hear me.

"What was that, I didn't quiet catch it" Eli stood up.

"What I call her in bed is… sexy n` smooth" saying the last part with a little edge to my voice. While also standing up. Eli's glare coughs mine

"Liar" Eli said with frustration in this tone. Me knowing what he was talking about. I looked down at Clare who was trying not to blush. Then started laughing quietly and turning my head were Eli couldn't see. Then I sat down still laughing.

"What" Eli said with confusion not angry anymore but upset.

"Next question" Adam said confused by my laughter, While Fiona sat next to him trying not to laugh too.

"Um okay…" Clare started trying to move out of this odd stage.

"How bout..."Fiona tried to finish. "the first guy you gave a hickey" she finished.

Eli and I both started at her like she was an idiot.

"And how the hell are we suppose to know that" I asked with a harsh tone. Not wanting to know if my girlfriend gave her first hickey to another guy.

"Well I don't know, you two were supposed to be like great boyfriend. You'd think you knew a little history" Fiona tried to yell.

"But," I tried to make Fiona take back her own words. "What if I were the guy Clare gave her first hickey to how would Eli know" finishing

"I don't know… just… whatever" Fiona gave up in defeat.

"You weren't" I then heard Eli say, looking down at the floor, studding it.

"Okay then, I still wants to know" not letting Eli's answer brother me, know I got way farther with Clare than he ever had.

"None of your businesses" Clare said looking up at me.

"I think it is my businesses" I started tickling her, Clare then start giggling like a little monkey.

"your such a dork" I said when she stopped laughing forgetting there were other people in the room, she leaned up and we started to kiss, but just a long peck till Eli broke it with.

"So who was it" Clare and I both pulled away.

"Um …" Clare's thoughts were unclear from the kiss. Not being able to touch me since everyone one got there.

"Wesley "she said not thinking it was a secret anymore. Then went in to kiss me again, I stopped her.

"Wesley Betenkamp" Adam began, that dude that's in our fifth period biology class.

"Yeah" Clare said not paying attention, while trying to read my body signals. At the same time didn't notice Eli and Fiona wondering eyes on Clare. I grab Clare hand as they found their way to my leg and then shrieked

"Let's get back to the game" then repeating it in a manlier tone.

"Yeah" Adam repeated after me "next question"

"I'm tired of questions…" clare trailed off. "Are you guying staying over "she then looked at Fiona, Adam, and Eli?

"Why do you not want us to" Fiona asked feeling left out

"No I want you to, all of you" Clare said looking at Eli.

"Why do you want us to stay" Adam asked.

"So we can play a different game" she answered

"What kind of different game" Eli then asked wanting to join in also.

"A sexy game" Clare finally answered. And everyone's faces went pail.

Okay so there was the mishap chapter three, the game. And I'll try to update more, now I have to just finish all my other stories. And also give me idea's I have the worst writer's block. On what the next chapter should go.

-plus I'm not the best at writing fluff and lemon buy I'll try.


	4. update

Authors note: (if you've seen Buffy the vampire slayer this relates to you if not you don't have to read.)

After watching the last episode of Buffy the vampire slayer I decide I was going to start writing stories on them, so I might take a little while before updating on the mishap or any other story.

Ps. my stories for Buffy will probably be about Zander and willow maybe Willow and Oz or Zander and Cordelia with a little Buffy of course.


End file.
